In the design and manufacture of jewelry, it is often convenient to use a form which can be easily displayed, particularly if the jewelry has a desirable artistic value or some other interesting appearance. In the case of children's bracelets, however, it is difficult to display or to play with the item without using a separate mount or base. At the same time, when the bracelet is removed from the arm, it would be desirable to be able to rest it on a flat surface in such a way that it becomes a playable toy and so that the beauty or interesting appearance of the design can be easily seen. Of course, the possibility of damage to the design elements on the bracelet would be reduced if the main part could be stored upright and out of contact with the storage surface.
The prior art contains teachings of toy products that include a wrist-encircling bracelet or band, so that
the toy can be worn on a child's wrist. Such constructions are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,326, to Schwarz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,153 to Harper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,199 to Muraki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,660 to Tsuzuki, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,699 to Yoshida. These patents, however, do not provide for the alternate use of the device as a bracelet on the arm or as a toy on a table or floor surface. Neither are the described structures particularly adapted to use in a display mode or for support of an artistic form in a way intended to reduce the possibility of damage. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a novelty bracelet that can also be used as a toy or displayed in an upright position.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a bracelet whose arms are easily moved from a clasping position to a standing or self-supporting position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novelty bracelet whose artistic central form can be stored with a reduced possibility of damage.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a novelty bracelet which can be used alternatively as an arm ornament or as a toy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novelty arm ornament having a provocative artistic design, such as a representation of an alien military concept.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a novelty bracelet which is simple and rugged in construction, which can be easily manufactured from readily-available materials, which has a minimum of separate parts, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.